The Celestial Circus
by lovepeaceicecream
Summary: The celestial circus comes without warning. It is just there, when it was not. And in the midst of popcorn and caramel, a young boy and girl makes a promise. A promise to stay by each others side forever. And after 7 years they reunite once again but this time only one remembers the promise. 'I-I can't go. I can't leave with you even if I want to.' 'Why not' Nalu
1. Prologue

**The original plot of the story belongs to****_ Erin Morgenstern_****, author of the mystical and magical book entitled ****_The Night Circus (credits for most stuff go to her) _****While fairy tail is owned (and drawn) by the all too amazing Hiro Mashima. Enjoy~ **

* * *

**The Celestial Circus**

****The circus arrives without warnings of any kind.

Posters or paper notices plastered on billboards,advertisements in local newspapers, no announcements precede its arrival. It is simply there, when yesterday it was not.

The circus has always been unique. Presumably because of its tendency to materialize in an instant whilst perishing without a trace after a week of exquisite performances and appearing in another country altogether (which would most likely be thousands of miles away) after a fortnight.

This time, it ended up in the city of Magnolia.

Towering tents striped in black and gold that reflected rays of light into the eyes of curious passersby and a courtyard with an object as its centerpiece so ethereal one would not believe it was a bonfire could be viewed through the elaborate wrought iron fence that enclosed the circus from the rest of the world. The aroma of sticky caramel and salty popcorn wafted through the fence to add to the circus atmosphere.

By noon, everyone around town has heard of the circus and the news was spreading like wildfire into the neighboring towns. After all, word of mouth is a more effective way of advertising than words or exclamation marks printed on papers or posters. And by late afternoon, an array of people was already assembled near the circus, waiting restlessly for the opening of the circus.

It was then that some of the more attentive ones in the midst of the crowd finally noticed the plain sign that hung on the prodigious gates that read ;

_Opens at sunset,_

_Closes at dawn._

'Opens at sunset and closes at dawn? What kind of crazy circus opens at dawn and closes at midnight?' ;were the thoughts circulating around their heads as they waited for sunset to finally venture beyond the gate that held them back.

* * *

When the sun disappeared below the horizon and shades of scarlet and orange faded into shadow, the people were already debating with themselves whether to stand and wait or to venture off and find somewhere else to spend the evening. The better of the crowd was starting to dissipate when it happened.

It started with the sound of soft tinkling bells and the whirring of gears. Then soft firefly like lights began to flicker on and dreamlike music could then be heard. Soon enough, the whole circus seemed alive and a huge billboard rose up into the sky and lights that adorned the board were activated. It seemed like random patterns at first sight, but then they standardized themselves and soon bystanders could make out the word 'C', then a 'L' ... After the last letter was formed and the sparks and mist faded into the night sky, people could clearly make out the words "THE CELESTIAL CIRCUS". By this time,the people who were leaving had re-joined the mass of spectators that were marveling at the sight.

Then the iron wrought shudder and unlocked seemingly by its own volition. They swung outward as if to invite the viewers in. The Celestial Circus was now open for business.

* * *

**Review please! :3**


	2. The circus (part 1)

"IGNEEEEEEL! We gotta go NOW NOW NOW!"

"SHUT. UP. I'm already done so we can go now so quit your whining Natsu." Igneel sighed.

Natsu Dragneel had (and still is) lived with Igneel- his adoptive father- for as long as he remembered. Apparently his biological parents abandoned him in the forest as a baby and Igneel had supposedly come across him at night and took him under his wing. At this age Natsu was doubting what Igneel told him was true, because who in god's name would wander around in a freakin FOREST AT NIGHT?! Anyways, back to the point at hand.

"YOSH! Lets go now!" yelled Natsu as he tried in vain to drag Igneel out of the door.

"...jeez Natsu..." Igneel groaned.

"Igneel. Circus. YOU. PROMISED. ME."

"_And_ I regret promising you that in the first place."

"WHATEVER! LETS JUST GO!"

_"Hmph."_

* * *

SoRrY GuYZ, ThiS WaS SeRIOuslY ShOrt So i pROmIse tHe NExt onE WiLL bE UP wAy QuiCkER.

...HoPEfuLLy. AnD ReVIew!

AnYWaYs reVieW PleAsE! :)


End file.
